


pet me if you dare

by mimiberii



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, M/M, petting, tsundere wooseok, wooseok acting like a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiberii/pseuds/mimiberii
Summary: When Wooseok is laying so peacefully like that, Junho can’t help but to touch.Based on that clip from Archive X.





	pet me if you dare

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah so this is an EXTREMELY self-indulgent thing i wrote on a whim bc wooseok in that archive x clip gave me some serious feelings and I would totally do what junho does here

During the filming of their debut music video, Junho notices Wooseok asleep on a matress in the middle of the set. There’s something about the peaceful expression on his face and the way he’s stretched out on his back contentedly that Junho finds alluring. His hyung, who is often compared to a cat by both the members and fans, could not be epitomising feline behaviour any more than he is right at this moment. And like with any real cat, Junho is fighting the urge to pet him. 

Wooseok may be his hyung, but Junho finds him rather adorable a lot of the time. Today is no exception. Junho approaches, kneeling beside Wooseok on the mattress. “What are you doing?” he asks, setting himself down next to his hyung and snuggling close. 

“I’m trying to sleep,” Wooseok replies without opening his eyes, careful emphasis on the word ‘trying’. Junho isn’t deterred by his hyung’s response, instead playfully poking at his lips. He’s enthralled yet envious by how soft and delicate Wooseok’s features are; how pretty he looks just laying there. 

Wooseok makes a noise in complaint when Junho prods at his face, causing Junho to chuckle softly. “I’m here but are you still going to sleep?” he asks, grazing his fingers under Wooseok’s chin as he would to a cat. However, unlike a cat, who would purr contentedly at the petting, Wooseok opens his eyes lazily and stares at Junho with some kind of unreadable expression; perhaps discontent or slight annoyance. But he doesn’t make any attempt to stop Junho, and his eyes gently flutter closed instead. Seeing that his affection hasn’t been thwarted, Junho continues to brush his fingers gently across Wooseok’s skin, enjoying his hyung’s cat-like behaviour with playful curiosity. 

But after a few minutes, Junho can’t help but notice something far more tempting. His eyes are drawn to the expanse of Wooseok’s belly; he’s laying on his back so it’s accessible and exposed and there, and his shirt has even ridden up a little to reveal a slither of soft skin. He reminds Junho of a cat rolling around in the sun, and the temptation to touch is irresistible.

Cautiously, Junho’s hand wanders down Wooseok’s neck, to his chest, before coming to rest on his belly. He hesitates for a moment, but upon observing the steady rhythm of his hyung’s breaths and the way his eyes are gently shut, he feels brave enough to move his hand in slow circles, stroking Wooseok’s stomach over his black t-shirt.

However it’s after only a couple of passes that his hand is suddenly halted. He meets Wooseok’s gaze; he’s awake again, staring back at him with that same lazy, but disgruntled expression. He’s grasping Junho’s hand still, but his grip is gentle. “What are you doing, Junho-yah?” he asks quietly, not outright angry, albeit a little displeased. 

“Um...” Junho panics, face reddening as he tries to muster up the least incriminating excuse to explain himself. But he realises there’s no way to explain without embarrassing himself. “It was just too tempting...” he says finally, gaze lowered to the ground. 

“Hm.” Wooseok replies simply, eyebrow slightly raised. The hint of a smirk is tugging at his lips as he moves Junho’s hand away from his abdomen and finally releases his grip. Then he closes his eyes again and Junho is left wondering what on earth that response was supposed to mean. 

Wooseok stretches a little, raising his arms over his head, and his shirt pulls up even more until his belly button is exposed. Junho waits for him to fix it, but instead his hyung just drifts into sleep again. As he stares at Wooseok’s now fully revealed abdomen, he feels like he’s being teased, and despite already being caught once once, he can’t resist trying again. 

He gingerly inches towards Wooseok, hand carefully resting on his hyung’s stomach. The skin is smooth and soft just as expected, and he can feel the subtle planes of his muscles under his fingertips, but he keeps his hand still, nervously glancing at Wooseok to make sure he’s still asleep. It seems safe enough. Movements slow and gentle, he begins to caress soft circles into Wooseok’s belly. He’s not quite sure why he’s even doing this; morbid curiosity perhaps. That, and it’s fun.

He flinches suddenly, realising with a start that his hand has been smacked. It’s not painful or done with malice, just surprising. He meets Wooseok’s gaze again, and the elder says nothing, expression a little annoyed yet somewhat amused. Junho retreats his hand, pulling it to safety against his chest. This is the equivalent of been scratched, he supposes, so he decides it’s probably time to leave his hyung alone before he gets into trouble. A little disappointed, he resolves to just trying to sleep himself; it’s been a long day, and he could do with some rest. 

He manages about five minutes of relaxation before he feels a tug on his sleeve. He glances over at Wooseok, who’s giving him a half-lidded expectant gaze. 

“Why did you stop?”

“Huh?” 

Wooseok stares back at him for a few more seconds more before shaking his head in exasperation and taking Junho’s hand in his own. Much to Junho’s surprise, his hyung proceeds to place his hand right back onto his bare stomach. 

Face flushing, Junho watches in shock as Wooseok stretches out again languidly and shuts his eyes. “Do what you were doing before,” Wooseok mumbles quietly. “Felt really nice.”

“B-but Hyung?” Junho squeaks, confused and flustered. “I thought you didn’t like that!”

“I was just teasing you,” is all Wooseok replies with a small smile before closing his eyes again and relaxing into Junho’s touch with a soft sigh.

“You’re evil, Kim Wooseok.”

Wooseok says nothing, just smirks. 

And as Junho resumes the slow circles on his hyung’s stomach, trying to keep his composure, he swears Wooseok makes a sound that sounds like a purr.


End file.
